Elementalist
by Mai Mai123
Summary: Join the dexholders in a world where no pokemon exists. Where magic and magical creature exist. In a world of castles and kingdoms with princesses and princes. there will be Spcialshipping, franticshipping, oldrivalshipping, commonershipping, mangaquestshipping,Slight Blackxwhite and CherenxBianca. Yes the summary suck as usual but please read and review :D
1. Guide

**HOLA! Hello y'all well you see I got bored one night and a new idea hit me ! I'm still continuing my other story; I just wanted to work with this one before the ideas get change or if I forget. This is the description of my new story.**

**In this world pokémon and all the stuff in the manga never happened. In other word another dimension that has castle and magical creature! Oh and especially magic.**

**Disclainmer: I do not own pokemon in anyway!  
**

* * *

You see there are 5 elements: Air, water, fire, earth and spirit. Some person are born with elements but just because they are born with an element does not guarantee that they be able to use it.

Elements:

There are some people at most have two elements. The only way they are given that if their familiar had died and gave them their power or if a love one gave them their element.

People who have an element are call elementalist.

Air: Common in a certain area. Have no style but it gives the ability of flight.

Water: There are two type of style that comes with water.

Water (liquid) – Style born with or learn after mastering ice. It the most use and common water style.

Ice- style you are either born with or learn after mastering liquid water. Found in certain area. It a non common style.

Fire: There are two type of fire style.

Fire (normal )- Heat of the flame determine the color. (from lowest to the hottest: red, orange yellow, blue, and white)

Electricity- must master fire first. Only some are born with this ability.

Earth: 3 type of style.

Earth- Born with ability. Common. Move rock and the ground.

Metal- Must master earth. Hard ability to learn. Rare

Plants- Born with ability. Uncommon. Control plants

Spirits: Unknown about this element and rarest of the elements.

* * *

A familiar is creatures that protect, deliver message to/for their owner, and have a bond with their owner. Some familiars have some elemental power and some have no elemental power but that does not prevent them from protecting their owner. It all depends on their bond with their owner. It may seem like a pokémon but it not. I'm using some of the pokémon in the manga and changing them into familiars.

Royalty have an elemental bird that is said to be the most useful and rarest out of familiars. The element of the bird depend on the royalty element

* * *

**Kingdom of Ignis**: Main element fire. Have some air. The climate is characterized by warm to hot, dry summers and mild to cool, wet winters. It's is found in the Southern region near the ocean. Kingdom of phoenix is the second wealthiest kingdoms.

Prince Red

Born: August 8, 3096

Element (s): Fire. He is the master at the element and known as the best in the land. Mastered Electricity.

Familiar(s): A phoenix name Pika

Fiancé: Blue

Prince Gold:

Born: July 21, 3098

Element (s): Electricity. Trying to master fire from Red.

Familiar (s): fire weasel name Exbo.

Fiance: Platina

Council men Black:

Born: May 18, 3099

Element(s): Born with Air. Master of air

Familiar(s): Giant bird name Brav, Stilla name musha and fire pig name Tep. (also known as _ignis__porcus__. Stilla mean blob. _Just imagine musha from pokémon it look like that but it have no flowers on its side and it element is spirit)

Fiancé: none.

* * *

**Kingdom of Cymatilis:** Main elements liquid water. It's a group of islands close by the Kingdom of phoenix. Have a tropical type of climate and environment. Average kingdom.

Only Princess: Blue

Born: June 1, 3096

Element(s): Master water.

Familiar (s): Twin aqua avis name Glacies and Unda (mean: _water bird._ These are birds that are blue as the sea and are made out of water. It equivalent to a phoenix.)

Fiancé: Red

Adopted Prince Silver:

Born: December 24, 3098

Element(s): Born with Ice ability and mastered both water abilities.

Familiar (s): Ice wolves name Weavile. (White wolf with the ability to manipulate ice.)

Fiancé: undetermined.

Blue personal servants White:

Element(s): none

Familiar(s): fire pig name Gigi and vine snake name Amanda.

* * *

**Kingdom of Glacies****:** Main element ice and only a few master of the element of water. In the mountain ranges and snow annually. At the farthest part in the north of the continent. Have the most advance science and technology.

Princess Crystal:

Born: April 30, 3098

Element(s): Born with ice ability and master both water abilities.

Familiar(s): Glacies avis name Natee and flos equus name Mega (Glacies_ avis_ mean ice bird and is made out of ice. _Flos equus _mean flower horse. Kind like look like a Meganium.)

Fiancé: Ruby.

Princess best friend and in the main council Emerald:

Born: May 31, 3099

Element(s): Born with electricity.

Familiar(s): thunder wolves name Caryn.

Fiancé: None XD forever alone Emerald.

* * *

**Kingdom of opulens:** Main element is earth and ice. It in the western part of the continent and have a four season kind of climate but it is on the cold side. It's the riches out of all the kingdoms.

Princess Platina:

Born: October 27, 3100

Element(s): Born with ice ability and earth ability. Still learning.

Familiar(s): ignis equus name Ignis(Ignis_ equus mean fire horse. Look like a rapidash), ice penguin (different from a normal penguin because it have ice ability), and Glacies avis name Piplup. _

Fiancé: Gold

Princess personal servant/ childhood friend Diamond:

Born: June 6 3100

Element(s): Born with plant and earth ability. Hiding the fact he a master of all three earth abilities from everyone except Pearl.

Familiar(s): Earth turtle name Wig.

Fiancé: Undefined.

One of the council men and childhood friend Pearl:

Born: June 6, 3100

Element(s): Master of fire.

Familiar(s): Fire monkey name Chimhiko.

Fiancé: have none unless someone wants him to have someone then make up a character for me.

* * *

**Kingdom of Vestis**: Main elements Air and water. It's the main fashion capital. It's in the Southwest and it also near the ocean. It has a warm, cool, and mild weathers.

Prince Ruby:

Born: July 2, 3099

Element(s): Born with water abilities. Secretly hiding the fact that he a master of both water abilities.

Familiar(s): Aqua avis name Popo and water dragon name Mimi.

Fiancé: Crystal

Professor and council men's daughter Bianca:

Born: June 19, 3099

Element(s): Master Air ability

Familiar(s): Water seal.

Professor assistant Cheren:

Born: March 12, 3099

Element(s): Master Element of Plant

Familiar(s): Vine snake name Snivy

* * *

**Kingdom of silvestris: ** Main Element plant abilities and fire. It's is a mix of a river and forest land mix together. It's in the southeast of the continent.

Princess Sapphire:

Born: September 20, 3099

Element(s): unknown

Familiar(s): Phoenix name Toro

Fiancé: None because of circumstances.

* * *

**Kingdom of ****viridi****:** Main Element water and Electricity. It a field area near the mid south east of the continent and have a four season type of climate.

Prince Green:

Born: November 22, 3096

Element(s): Born with Fire ability and is master of both fire abilities.

Familiar(s): Fire dragon name Charizard XD

Fiancé: none because of circumstance.

Princess Daisy XD: Not important to me so to the next kingdom! XD

* * *

**Kingdom of Tamashii: **It has an even amount of all the four elements and is where elementalist with the spirit elements is found. The spirit element is mostly found here because it is the most spiritual and purest land in the continent. It is in the center of the continent with a four season climate.

Princess Amarillo del Bosque Verde (Yellow)

Born: March 3, 3098

Element(s): unknown

Familiar(s): Unknown

Fiancé: None because of circumstances.

Princess Yellow body guard (self appointed) Lance:

Born: December 1, 3094

Element: Fire and Spirit. Master both spirit and Fire abilities

Familiars: 5 dragons. Each one has one element.

* * *

**Kingdom of Ignis: ****kingdom of fire **

**Kingdom of Cymatilis: ****kingdom of waves**

**Kingdom of Glacies****: Kingdom of ice**

**Kingdom of opulens: ****Kingdom of wealthy**

**Kingdom of Vestis:**** Kingdom of clothes**

**Kingdom of silvestris: ****kingdom of wild**

**Kingdom of ****viridi****: ****Kingdom of green**

**Kingdom of Tamashii: ****kingdom of soul**

**These are the profile for the character in the stories just in case you get confuse :D.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Finally the story! Yellow since you're the main character of this one again will you please do the honors.**

**Yellow: She does not any property of pokémon. **

**Sapphire: She also still procrastinating and still working on the next chapter of ****Lost Faith!**

**Me: I'm still just proof reading :P so please comment and review my story! **

There was once a land that was known as the continent. In this land there was only one kingdom. This kingdom lived in harmony and peace for years until greed and curiosity begin to plague people mind. They soon realize that there continent and world was bigger than the kingdom walls. Some wanted something new and to start fresh but they knew that beyond the kingdom wall was creatures with magical power.

Out of fear of the monster and creatures, they killed any creatures that come near their kingdom. Their fear of the creatures grew stronger as years past. One day a war broke out in the kingdom because the villagers fear had made them not trust the people around them. During this time of war the kingdom was split up into eight groups.

Each group kidnapped from the other group and turned the kids against their families. Those who wouldn't agree to go against their families were thrown in the forest to be eaten by the creatures. One day all of the groups threw one kid in the woods. They soon founded each other. They then depended on each other and the creatures to survive.

Years later a big fight broke out in the kingdom. The abandoned kids who were now grownups heard the noise and grew worried for their families that they been separated from. They decided to use their new abilities that they learned from the creatures and their new friend to save what left of the broken down kingdom.

All of them were friends with elemental birds. Their elemental bird taught them how to use an element. There were fire, water, ice, earth, plants, thunder, air and spirit.

When the villagers saw the elemental birds they stopped their fighting and hidden in fear. They used their power to make the people see that they could live in harmony with the creature. It shocked the people of the kingdom and once their families recognized them they no longer fear them. Seven out of the eight decided to leave the kingdom to bring peace back to the land. They soon left and taught their new power to their group.

The one who stay had the element of spirit. She was the heir to the kingdom and so she tried to fix her blood stained kingdom. Her people began to live in harmony and she soon had two children. Even though peace was coming back to the land, it was still tainted from their years of war. She used her power to heal the land. Once she healed the land as much as she could she died in the shrine in the kingdom.

* * *

Time period 3100

"Hello king and queen of Silvestris. What give me the honor of you coming to my kingdom?" The King of Tamashii question

"Can't a childhood friend say hi to his childhood friend? I wanted to show you our daughter Sapphire." He motion for his wife to come closer to the king of Tamashii.

"She has the bluest eyes I ever saw. Hopefully she gets her mother looks." Once he finished that sentence his own daughter run up toward him.

"Papa who that?" The little princess asked.

"This is a good friend of mine. He is the king of Silvestris and this is his wife. See that baby she holding, she also a princess." The king explained to his daughter.

The little princess beamed up and asks "Can she stay in my room? Please! I will work extra hard in my lessons."

"You're already putting your daughter through lesson? She's so young."

"The sooner she starts her lesson the better she will be at running the kingdom. Also Yellow it depend if King and queen Birch allow it."

The blond three year old turn toward their guest and politely bow and said in a mature voice "Can Sapphire please reside in my room tonight? It will give me great honors if she can."

Their eyes grew wide. "Did ya taught your daughter to act that mature? She only three! I went over at the kingdom of Ignis and their princes are carefree three and two years old!"

The King of Tamashii smile grew. "That mean she already has a head start in being a proper royalty."

The queen of Silvestris smile toward Yellow. "Yes she can stay with you but can I have a servant near her so I could make sure she is safe."

"Of course."

* * *

At midnight

Lance POV

It was a cold winter midnight. It just started to snow. Looking down toward the village from the castle always make me feel proud of my father. As the son of the general commander of the kingdom one day I'll be the one protecting this and the princess. Even though he not my real father, he just adopted me.

I survey the castle ground one more time before going to bed. As I was walking through the garden I heard whispers.

"Do you think she close by?"

"Yes. Why are we doing this again?"

"It's because she could be a spirit elementalist! If we had that power we could rule over this kingdom."

"… But what happen if she not?"

"Then we could just sell her. A princess must cost a lot."

_The princess! They're after the princess!_

"What happen if we fail?"

"We could never fail we have thousand of allies. They are mostly criminals but who am I to judge. Even if we don't kidnap her she'll die. So in a way we're saving her life."

"What do you mean she'll die?"

"You're so stupid today. If she does have spirit as an elemental she'll die in the shrine like the princess a long time ago did. She'll have to use all her power to purify the kingdom. That what the prophet said. That the reason why we are trying to kidnap her and why we have so much allies. A power like that must be incredible. Come on we have no time to lose!" They quickly ran off.

I quickly left toward the princess's room. I took a short cut I found so I wouldn't run into those people. _Should I tell father about this or should I take the princess and hide in the king and queen chamber and tell them what I heard… The princess will get kidnap or die by sacrifice… She to pure and innocent to die! What can I do to protect her?_

When I was finally in front of the princess's door I remember the spell my mother taught me. She said to only use it for something important. _The princess life is important! She was the one who brought me back to the living after mother and father died. I may be seven year old but I know that I must do this!_

I quickly open the door and lock it. I close my eyes and started to chant the spell that mother taught me.

"Mitte quaeso animum ad aliqua tutum ad diligaris. Ut elementum aer, aqua, ignis, terra, et spiritum custodia et sustentet eam. Virtutem lunae et stellarum et solis orationibus fiat deducuntur. Ego Lance, petimus a vobis concedere orationem istam."

Once I open my eyes I saw Yellow floating with what look like a doll in a blanket. Light soon surrounded her body and with a flash she was gone.

I quickly left a note saying she been kidnap to throw people off. I soon left through the servants secret passage and went to Yellow favorite garden.

"Goodbye Yellow… May you be safe and protected."

**Sigh finish the chapter. I'm not stopping my other story. I'm just starting a new one! Please read and review my story. I need help in making up a name for Yellow parents! I'm not creative with name also if you come up with a name could you also say what element they should have :D also for the Birch**

**Also for those who are curious on what lance said for the spell he said this "I pray to the spirit to please send my love one to somewhere safe. May the element air, water, fire, earth and spirit guard and guide her. With the power of the moon, stars, and sun may this prayer come true. I Lance, beg of you to grant this prayer."**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is proof read by POKESPE GUEST. Thank you again.  
Disclaimer: I don not own pokemon **

**Yellow age is 15  
**

**Sapphire is 14 since it December and her birthday past.  
**

Yellow POV

"_Lance is that you?" I mumbled._

_ I held the baby tighter. I felt like I was floating and I didn't want Sapphire to get hurt. I heard a voice fill the room. Suddenly light surrounded Sapphire and I. I felt safe and reassured. Then…_

_ Then…_

"Yellow wake up!"

I quickly sit up straight and wipe off the drool that is on my face. "I'm so sorry sensei for falling asleep… again."

I can hear the other students laughing. "Aw is the savage girl up already." One of the students sneers.

"Nope I think your confusing her for her sister. She's the sloth." Giggles erupt throughout the class.

"Quiet! Yellow, Could you please see me after school today?"

"Yes sensei" I mumble. I focus my attention on the teacher until I get bored. I look out the window and doze off again. _I haven't had that dream in a long time. I can never remember what happens after the light surrounds me. Nor could I remember who 'Lance' was._

When the class ends I slowly pack up all my things and wait till everyone leaves. Once everyone is gone I go up to the teacher. "Yes sensei. What did you want to tell me?"

The teacher takes off her glasses and looks me straight in the eyes. "Yellow, you're one of the smartest students in this school but you keep falling asleep in every class. Are you not getting any sleep at night?"

"I am getting enough sleep it just…. stuff happens… I'm sorry but I need to go so I can make dinner for my family. Bye sensei." I quickly leave the class room to go to the store to buy the ingredients for dinner tonight. Suddenly I am tackled off the street by my little sister.

"Sapphire can you please not greet me like this all the time. At least do this when I'm on softer ground."

"I'm so sorry onee-chan. I just saw ya and I just had to give ya a big hug. Ya seem sad. Did those girls do anything to you? If they did I'll kill them." When Sapphire stops using "ya" and say "you" it mean she serious.

"No, no it's fine, they did nothing wrong. Come on I need to get the ingredients for the curry tonight. Do you want to get some snacks for later?"

"Sure I want meat bun!" She is already drooling. Some of her drool lands on her uniform. She is wearing a navy blue winter junior high sailor uniform with shorts under them. It took me forever to convince her to wear her uniform. She has always tried to get out of it since she started junior high.

"Okay, just stop drooling. I don't want to wash your uniform again." We slowly walk toward the market.

I'm a first year in high school and have no friends. All the girls in my class hate me because all the boys want me. Why is it always the innocent one that gets harassed by guys? I guess they just want something to taint for their own personal gain. Sapphire and I are also somehow fluent in Latin even though I don't remember being taught. Also I'm not your average school girl. For some reason I have a special skill…

"Yellow-san!"

I turn around and I see Taicho running toward us. "Hello Taicho how is your owner? Is she feeling better?"

"Yes, my owner getting better. Isn't that great?"

"That wonderful Taicho! How your puppies? Are you still in contact with them?"

"Yes. They are growing up to be loyal German shepherds like myself." She nods as she says this.

"Tell them I say hi. I need to go. I'll talk to you later, have a good day." I give her a hug before Sapphire and I leave.

Sapphire looks between me and the dog. She then whispers "Were you and Taicho talking again?"

I nod my head. Sapphire sighs and says "No fair! I wish I could talk to animals. Oh well I guess I will just stick to talking to Toro."

When we finally get all the ingredients for the curry, we quickly go back home. You see our parent died in an accident a year ago and they left us the property to our home so we could still live there. They also left us money for living expenses. Sapphire and I don't like using that money so we both got part-time jobs. We have no other living relatives so we live by ourselves.

Once we open the door Toro is all over Sapphire. Toro is a bit of a mystery. She came to us the day we came back from the funeral…

Flashback:

I opened the door with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe we just buried our parent a few hours ago and I thought about how they'll never come through this door ever again. I looked at Sapphire once we entered the room. She hasn't talked this whole week. I looked at her sapphire eyes, her always full of life sapphire eyes looked lifeless and cold like ice. She then suddenly started screaming.

"MOMMA PAPA DON'T LEAVE ME! WAHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHH! WAHHH! MAMA PAPA WHY WHY why why…" She then cried harder and harder. While she kept crying and repeating why, the room suddenly got warm. Sapphire stopped crying and looked at her hand which was clutched together. An orange light was radiating out of her hands.

"Sapphire…"

The light suddenly stopped and when she opened her hands there was an orange baby chick the size of her palm. I looked closer and saw that the bird looked like it was on fire. I quickly tried to get water but it spoke.

"Sapphire-sama? Is it really you?" It begun to cried. It didn't sound like it was in pain or anything. It sounded relieved and happy.

"How did you know my name? Who are you? What are you?" Sapphire voice sounded hoarse because of the crying she did.

"I'm the elemental bird of fire and I'm you faithful partner. I was destined to be with you from the moment I was born. For years I have looked for you, but I couldn't find you because your power hadn't awakened. But just now I felt it. I was shocked when I noticed it was so far away from the kingdom. But I didn't care how far it was! I wanted to meet my life partner and protect her immediately. Now you must give me a name so our bond can form"

Sapphire eyes shined with life once again and happiness radiated out of them as she spoke the name she had decided on. "Toro. Your name is Toro."

End of flashback.

Ever since then Toro never spoke about the 'kingdom' or about Sapphire's power ever again. If Toro did I wouldn't know. Toro doesn't like to talk around me much. The reason why I can't sleep at night is because of Toro. You see, Toro has tried to teach Sapphire how to use fire. Toro demonstrations always start a fire in the middle of the room and I have to put it out before it spreads. _Why is Toro even trying to teach Sapphire how to use fire? She is just a normal girl… _  
_Could that be Sapphire's power?Fire? Did Ma and Pa know about her power? Damn it, I just wish Toro will just talk to me about what she knows._

As I clean up after dinner I decide to clean up my parents' room since dust is starting to build up. I clean every inch of the room until I notice an antique green velvet box. I remember coming into Ma's room and seeing this box. Whenever I tried to get a peek into the box Ma and Pa always caught me and kicked me out if I got close to the box.

I quickly make it to the box and open it. In the box are Ma's most prized possessions. There are four photo albums. The first one had pictures of her family, the second had pictures of her and pa, and the last two were filled with Sapphire and I. By the time I reach the last page I notice I was crying. In the bottom of the box there was a tiny jewelry box.

I open the box and I see four necklaces. There is a ribbon that pairs up the necklaces. Two necklaces were lockets while the other necklaces were... _What was the word again... Oh yeah solitaire pendents. **(author note: A necklace that focus on the gem.)**_

The blue ribbon has silver or a white gold chain _I'm not really good at telling the difference. _There was a big blue gemstone in the middle it. I_t look like a night sky on a clear night. It so blue that not even the sea could be compared to it. Maybe the sea at night. _The other necklace was a golden circle locket with a design in the middle. _It look like a very well detail drawing of a tree. _ There was two stones that look like an emerald and ruby by each side of the tree. On the back of the golden locket there was something written beautifully "Sapphire Birch".

The yellow ribbon had a white gold or silver chain. _Maybe I should get a professional to look at these._There was an emerald in the shape of a tear drop. _It kinda remind me the shape of a leaves._ I hold it toward the light. _It even look like the forest when it a sunny day. I never saw a gemstones__ that look like parts of nature. The color itself look like a leaf of an oak tree. It feel like all the essence of nature was pour in to the stone._ The other necklace was a golden circle shape locket with a yin yang design in the front. _That different instead of the two dots there is the moon and sun on it._Also the was a something written in the back.

"Amarillo Del Bosque Verde?"

**Also to help those people who are confused on the san, chan and onee chan. **

**Sama is used mainly to refer to people higher in rank than oneself or someone you admire.  
San is is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. So it kind of use for friend or class mate.  
Chan is a closer version of san. You use it for your closest friend.**

**Onee chan is older sister.  
**

**Please read and review. Also if you have any suggestion i will be glad to hear it. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. I'm sorry that you had to wait but here it is :D I'm sorry to say but i will be late on posting the next chapter. As always thank you POKESPE-FAN fo proofreading :D **

**Kingdom of Silvetris- aka. Kingdom of wild (perfect name for Sapphire kingdom)- Princess: Sapphire  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon :P  
**

Sapphire POV

"Toro I'm tired! Can we please stop for today? It has been a year and I haven't even made a fire, maybe we should just give up?" I say as I fall to the floor on my knee. _At least give me a break so I can get out of this terrible outfit. Why do girls have to wear skirts for a uniform anyway?_

"Sapphire sama you can't quit! If you do you'll never go home!" Toro flies around me.

_Home… Toro always tells me I have to go back home… I remember the day Toro shattered my world and explained to me what home was. It was a week after she came… _

Flash Back

"Toro come back here! Onee chan is going to be so mad when she figures out that I'm gone." I chased Toro deeper in the forest that was by our house.

Toro suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the field in the center of the forest and turned toward me. I stumbled from Toro abrupt stop. She suddenly flew in front of me and begun to chant. The ground under us glowed in a red circle, suddenly it stopped and it slowly faded away.

"What did you do Toro?" I exclaimed as I fell backward from shock.

She looked confused and then begins to cry. "I was trying to teleport you home but it seems that mine and your powers combined are too weak to teleport."

"Home is just a few minutes away. Why do you need to teleport? Also what do you mean 'my power'? I don't have any. Only Ye-" Toro then interrupted me.

"THIS IS NOT YOUR HOME! Whatever these human are telling you is a lie! Yellow is not your onee san so stop calling her that! She just a human from this world! You have no sister, you weren't born here, and those people weren't your parents! "

I became furious and confused. "Don't insult my family! I am Sapphire Sato, my mother is Hanon Sato, my father is Kei Sato, and my older sister is Yellow Sato."

"You were never a Sato. Your real name is Sapphire Birch. The only princess of the Kingdom of Silvestris and is the daughter of king and queen Birch. You went missing at the age of one. Those people must have found you and adopted you. You must go home to your kingdom Sapphire sama."

I doubted what Toro said, but it could be possible. _She is a chick on fire all the time. Nothing like that exists in this world. I don't want to believe that there a chance that my ma and pa weren't actually my real mother and father. If it was true I want to have a chance to meet the real ones. _  
"What do you want me to do?"

"First we must increase our power. In order to do that we must train until I get bigger and you can summon fire. We'll start training tomorrow."

Flashback over

"When I summon fire we'll leave. What about Yellow?" I figured out that Toro hated it when I call Yellow 'onee san' in front of her. So I stoped saying it in front of her but when Yellow and I are alone I call her onee chan.

"She is going to stay in her world while we go back to ours."

My eyes grow wide. "What? You mean I will never see her ever again! Can't she come with us?" _Please say she could come. Please_.

"Sorry Sapphire sama but it is impossible for a person from this world to come into ours. This world is different from ours. I know she is dear to you but you'll have to separate from each other."

"No." _I will have to say goodbye to onee chan soon? No. I don't want to separate from her! She all I have left in this world._

"I'm sorry Sapphire sama but you-"

"NO, NO, NO, NO I WILL NOT SEPARATE FROM ONEE CHAN! I DON'T CARE IF WE ARE NOT FROM THE SAME WORLD! We only have each other left. I won't abandon her. I don't care if I'm not from this world; if she can't come then I'm staying here forever with her. I'm quitting this pointless training and that final! " I feel tears drip down the side of my face, but I don't wipe them away. Ma always said that showing your tears and not wiping them away showed strength because you showed that your weakness will not bring you down.

If I had paid attention to my surroundings I would have notice that the candle was lit with a blue flame and the flame was as tall as me. Also that the morning glory that was by the window was growing rapidly. I was so blinded by anger that I couldn't even see Toro was growing bigger throughout the rant.

I left the room and head upstairs. As I turn toward my room I notice that ma and pa room is wide open. I peak in and see Yellow on the floor in the closet. She must have forgotten to change out of her uniform too. I see an open antique green velvet box right in front of her and four albums on the side of her. I soon realize that this is the box that ma always forbid us to get into when we were kids.

I look at Yellow and notice her inspecting necklaces that are in pairs, tied by ribbons. _Those jewels are huge! I didn't know ma had these types of things!_

She held the two that were tied by a yellow ribbon and began to inspect it. She held the locket and ran her finger on the back of the locket.

"Amarillo Del Bosque Verde?" Yellow whispers so quietly, I barely hear it.

"What that?" I notice an envelope in the box.

"AH!" She was surprised and snaps her head towards me. I laugh as I see how scared she was. Her face is pale and she had a dumbfounded look.  
"Sapphire, don't surprise me like that! Sheesh! I get enough heart attacks from Toro's power." She starts to put the album and jewelry back in the box.

"Sorry. I was behind you for like a minute. It not my fault if you didn't notice."

I am about to ask her what was in the box but then Toro comes in. Toro looks bigger than she did minutes ago. She then starts chanting the same chants she said a year ago._ She is trying to send us back! No, I can't leave Yellow now!_ I grab Yellow as Toro finishes her chant. Suddenly blinding red lights surround us. I close my eyes. I suddenly feel like I am falling and I am no longer grabbing on to Yellow. _NO!_

I then land on the ground with a thud on my butt. "OW THAT HURT!"

I look around and see that I am in a forest. It's different from the forest that is by our house. These look like a tropical rainforest that is in Hawaii or an island of the sort. There is even a faint smell of a beach. There are so many varieties of flowers and plants that I have never seen before. _It looks wonderful for climbing trees. It is also really warm… I bet Yellow would be falling asleep in these kind of conditions. _

CRASH!

I look at where the sound came from. _It's close by_. I go through a bush and I see Yellow with spiral eyes clutching on to ma's box on top of a tree that had roots on the branches. I begin to panic as she falls out of the tree only to land on a bush that was close to the tree.

I ran up to her. "Onee chan are you okay?"

She look up with a daze look. "Yep! Nothing say okay then falling from the sky, then landing on a tree only to land in a bush. "

I began to cry. "I thought that we'll never see each other again."

She get up from the bush and hug me."We will always be together. Who gave you a stupid idea like that? By the way, not that it important but WHERE ARE WE?!"

**Thank you to all the reader who read this. Please review may it be bad or good i accept it. When i get a review it make me more motivated to post the next chapter :D Also i want to know how to improve this story more. **


	5. Chapter 4

**To POKESPE-FAN. I dont want to overwork you with both stories so i'm only going to make you read and proofread one and i will read the other if i finish two chapter that week. Thank you for reading them and please continue helping me.  
**

**To those who are reading my stories. THANK YOU!**

**I don't own pokemon. T^T  
**

**Location: Kingdom of Cymatilis on the Island of Sevii (remember this kingdom is a chain of island)**

**Date: December 12, 3012 **

**Glacies and Unda are like a phoenix but made out of water. They are taller then a human by a foot or so but still in there middle stage.  
**

**Elemental bird have certain stages. As they grow one stage they increase in size. The only way they could grow stages if they gain it by themselves if they're from the wild. If they have an owner/master they could only grow depending on their master power. They start as chick in the beginning and there final stage is as big a Lugia and ho oh.  
**

**Kingdom of Ignis: Aka kingdom of fire. Princes: Red and Gold (remember Red is Blue fiance)**

**Blue, Green, and Red: 16**

**Yellow:15  
**

**Silver: 14 (since his birthday hasn't pass yet but he going to be 15 like Yellow )  
**

**Sapphire 14  
**

Blue POV.

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS, WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"BLUEEE! COME OUT NOW! THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

I grin as I heard the servants and my mom trying to find me. _I'm so sick of days like this. Do they really think I would jump out and say "here I am mama! Use me like a doll and give me off to a Prince I never talk to before. Who ALSO live in another kingdom." Hmph l__ike they could find the master of hiding Hohohoho!_

"Blue nee san how long are you going to hide?" a voice behind me said.

I almost fell off the tree I was hiding in. _Well I guess he the master of hiding. _

"Silver, don't surprise me like that. Hey let go down to the beach today. I already got everything we need so let go." Before Silver could answer I pull him off the tree and call my familiars Glacies and Unda to take us to the beach.

As we flew through the sky I instantly felt calm and relax. I feel so free flying above the trees. It like my entire princess duties vanishes. _What so fun about being a princess any way. You have to master your element at a young age, learn proper etiquette, and then produce an heir for your kingdom if you're a girl. I wish I was White, she may be a servant but she free to marry whoever she want and do whatever she want. _We were over the fishing village when Silver spoke. "You're trying to avoid your future fiancé aren't you? "

_Once again my adopted brother hit the bull eye before I could even explain myself. _"He is not my fiancé until I say I do. I'm only 16. I'm too young to be engaged. They want me to get marry in a year Silver. It to someone I don't even love. Sure when I first met him I thought he looks cute but to marry a guy just because he cute is not enough. I heard that a prince broke up an engagement why can't I?"

"Blue nee san you know the reason why his engagement was broken off. It not like he planned his fiancé to go missing at the age three. Like everyone in the other kingdom your fiancé was chosen for you at birth so the only way to get out of it if your fiancé goes missing or is kill."

There are eight kingdom in total. Usually the heir of each kingdom are years apart so when they reach marriageable age they have to marry someone with high status in their kingdom instead. Sadly each Kingdoms produce heir that are around each other age. This have never happen before so all kingdom discus on what they should do. My kingdom and the kingdom of Ignis (**R****ed's and Gold's kingdom)** decided to make their heirs marry each other since we were born near each other. So now I'm force to marry that damn prince.

There was actually another princess that was born a year after I was born. She was suppose to marry a prince of Viridi (**Green's kingdom)**that was born in the same year as me but she suddenly disappeared at the age of three. We also lost another Princess as well. I'm not really clear on what happen to either of them but since then the Kingdom of Silvestris **(Sapphire's kingdom)**, Viridi and Tamashii **(Yellow's kingdom)** have been against each other. I always wonder what happened to them.

"Hmmmm so if he goes missing I will be free." I gave my famous Cheshire smile.

As I daydreaming of my so-call-fiancé suddenly going missing, a bright red circle form above us. We stop over the forest that was close to the beach. A girl with brown hair and in a navy blue outfit fell right out of the circle. _Was that a girl? Where did she come from? _Soon after that a bird came out the circle. It looked like it was trying to find something. _Is that a fire elemental bird? Only royalty have access to that type of familiar. Wait that mean …. NOOO ANYBODY BUT RED! Did they already arrive? NOOOO-_

My thought was interrupted by a loud shrill scream. I look at the circle again and a blond girl clutching a box fell from it! She actually fell right in front of us too! I watch her fall into the forest under us. I heard the crash as she landed on something. I turn toward Silver and saw that he was confused too.

"Come on Silver let go check it out!" I told both Glacies and Unda to bring us down where the blond girl crash before Silver tries to stop me. We land by the area they fell in and saw the two girls hugging each other. _What strange outfit they're wearing. It does look cute though. I wonder if I can get an outfit like that. _

* * *

Sapphire POV.

_So we are in my home world. I wonder how I can tell Yellow where we are at. "Yellow we're in my home world. I am not your blood sister but a princess of a kingdom of silvereis… silerkin … siltris Oh something that have to do with silver." GAH, that sounds like a bunch of YOU TORO!  
_

"Onee chan, how about we go walk around? I smell a beach maybe we will find someone who could help us on the shoreline!"

Yellow look like she was about to pass out from the warm weather. "Okie dokie but can I sleep for just a little while? Falling from the sky and screaming your head off really take it out of you."

_I was right. She would have fall asleep in this type of climate. _"Fine, but stay under the tree we don't want you getting sunburn or heatstroke."

I went on all fours and began climbing the nearest tree I was by to see if I could find the direction of the beach. I suddenly felt like I was being watch. I swung to the tree where I felt the presence from. I saw a girl who look older than Yellow age and a boy that was also around Yellow age. I tackle the girl since she looks the weakest. They both seem shock that I notice them.

The girl try to struggle and before I could ask her who she was and where were we something grab my ankle and pull me off her. I open my eyes to see I was being lifted with water. _Elementalist! I remember Toro telling me that there was more than the fire element. There was uuhhh….. I should really pay attention to her when she talking about my world. _

"Thanks Silver. That caught me by surprise that she knew where we were hiding. Wow look at her outfit, it so strange. Her skirt is even shorter then all the prostitute in the town. Silver what if she a prostitute... She can't be since she fell through the sky " I got a closer look at the girl. She had sea blue eyes with brown long hair. She was wearing something like a pirate girl outfit. She was wearing a white pirate blouse with a black vest and blue pants. The boy known as Silver was wearing a princey kind of looking outfit (main color black with a hint of red. Just think of a type of prince charming kind of outfit :)

_Wait did she call me a prostitute? _I felt my anger rise and felt my face turn red.

"SAPPHIRE SAMA! !"

Toro knock me out of the water grip and evaporated the water as well. "Sapphire sama, we made it home we finally made it home! It hard to believe that your power grew just by getting angry and what even harder to believe is that you have the earth element plant!"

I was dizzy for being knock toward the ground that I forgot that I was mad at Toro and The strange brown hair girl. Once my mind clear up I remember what Toro and the girl did. I was furious. I didn't know that my power made a tree sprout growing rapidly fast and the tree soon burn in a blue fire. "Toro! I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT COME TO THIS WORLD WITHOUT YELLOW AND YOU DISOBEY MY WISH! How could you? I thought you were my friend. "

"OMG YOU'RE A FIRE ELEMENTALIST AREN'T YOU?! I never met any other Elementalist other then water and ice." Blue squeal.

I gave her a questioning look. _Fire elementalist? Oh yeah that what Toro claim I was. Wait Toro never mention that I was a fire elementalist so she should only know that I have the earth element plant. _"How do you know?"

She pointed to the tree behind us. I don't remember a tree that big before. It was a giant tree that is burning in blue amber. She then made a hand motion in the air and water suddenly appears out of nowhere. She uses the water to extinguish the fire with Silver. "Did I do that?"

Toro nod her head rapidly. "You fire is very powerful but you have to learn how to control it. I'm sorry Sapphire for doing what I did but if I didn't you would have live in that world with Yellow instead of coming back home."

Blue suddenly appear right behind Toro and expected her. "Yep this is a real fire elemental bird. I only saw one fire element bird and it belong to HIM. You're not part of the Kingdom of Ignis are you? By the way what is the 'world' you keep talking about? Wait let talk about this in my room so I could try out your outfit…" She look around and said "Wasn't there a blond girl around here?"

"I found her onee chan." Silver pop out of nowhere with Yellow wrap around with a type of water rope and she is STILL sleeping. _How can she sleep at a time like this? Wait where the box!? _I tried to look for it but then Blue suddenly drag me on to her water bird thingy and flew up really high with Toro following us. _THE BOX!_

**Please Read and review. Thank you to blazelight790, POKESPE-FAN, Catrina7077, Dark-Key0, Yellowsgardianangel, and xxxdreamsforeverxxx For posting a review. **_  
_

**Also thank you to those who favorite and added my story in alert.  
**

**I have a poll on my profile for if i should post links of the pictures that inspire these chapter :D. Please take it. Thank you for reading.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello elementalist fans. I'm really sorry that this took so long. Thank you to all those who review in the last chapter or any chapter really.**  
** Thank you once again for reading and I'm truly sorry it took so long. The next chapter shouldn't take so long... Hopefully.  
**

**I do not own pokemon  
**

With White:

"Why princess? Why must it be today that you decide to sneak out of the castle? Why today, the princes of Ignis are suppose to come today! I prepared the perfect outfit for you to wear to impress your future husband and you have the nerve to SKIP!" White muttered furiously under her breath.

She was beyond frustrated; she was in pure wrath right now. She had told the princess about the princes' arrival this morning so the princess wouldn't forget.

_I had actually thought that she will be at her most proper behavior and greet the princes but noooo, the princess is never reasonable and had decided to ditch the meeting._

The meeting between the two kingdoms was to begin planning out Prince Red and Princess Blue's wedding. They will marry on the day the moon is closest to the sea, _lunae lecem__. _

_Lunae lecem_ was the day that the first water elementalist, Aoi, founded the kingdom of Cymatilis. In honor of finding the kingdom they say that the spirit of the moon ,who was in love with Aoi, honor her for finding the kingdom by shining the most beautiful and gifting water elementalist by increasing their powers. Even after Aoi death the spirit of the moon honors her by _lunae lecem,_ every 100 years on a full moon.

This event will occur in a month or so._ It's a day that I have been dreaming about since I met the princess_ White thought sadly. Even as a little girl the princess had a beauty that would look perfect in a white satin wedding dress.

She had always daydreamed of what the princess will wear on her wedding day. The princess will wear their kingdom stone on a beautiful blue platinum crown, also wearing Aoi's earrings, and finally Blue will wear the necklace that she had since she was born that shows their nation crest and their kingdom's stone.

_The princess is against the idea of marrying the Prince of Ignis for some reason. He is really handsome and charming but the princess seems to hate him. I could kind of understand why she won't marry him, I would be against it to if I have to marry someone who a perfect stranger to me and who I don't even love…_ she thought.

_Since the princess escaped from the castle, I was put charge of finding the princess since I am the closest to her… next to Silver. I have been running through the hall of the castle for almost an hour or two. The castle is huge but yet somehow I was able to go around in three times already. I am getting really tired from running._ White thought bitterly.

White soon began to stumble on the bottom of her maid outfit. She soon crashed into someone as she tried to regain her balance.

"Ow, ow, ow… That didn't really hurt as much I thought it would." She looked up and saw two boys around the princess's age looking at her with bewildered and shocked expressions.

They both had black hair but the oldest one had eyes like fire, the younger one looked like he had eyes like lightning that shine with mischief. She then heard someone cough under her. _What if I crash into someone? What if they were higher class? _She slowly looked down only to see a boy around her age with messy brown hair with brown eyes that remind her of brown sugar or molasses. She felt her face got warmer as she quickly jumped off the person.

"I'm sorry I was just…" White looked closer at them to get a better understanding on what was going on and saw that they were wearing high ranking cloth with the kingdom of Ignis crest embroider on one of the pocket.

_I just crash into the Ignis official! If princess learns about this I will be made fun of again for being a klutz!_

Her legs gave in and she fell back down. She was in a state of shock and embarrassment

The boy she crashed into got up and look like he was about to help her up. She saw that he was truly worried about her but she was too embarrassed to accept his act of kindness. So she got up and ran off before he could offer his hand. Her face felt like it was on fire. She ran down the hall toward the princess room but she soon crashed into another person.

_Today is not my day _she thought tiredly.

* * *

With Yellow

_I wonder where I'm at… hmm I wonder how I got in this position._

30 minute ago.

"YELLOW! WAKE UP!" Yellow scrambled off the bed she was on and landed face first on the floor. She soon scrambled up and ran a few feet to where the door was supposed to be. Everything was still blurry and she still hadn't had the strength to open her eyes yet. She went to grab the handle of the door but only end up grasping air. She lost her balance and fell face first again, _I must say that falling face first in the pass two minute really hurt and is not the best way to start your day._ She felt herself falling asleep again.

"pfft…. Hahahahaha I'm sorry miss but that to funny." Her eyes widen, no longer feeling the effect of sleep anymore. _That voice was to kind, mature and mischievous at the same time. There no way that Sapphire._

She went straight up and noticed that the room wasn't her bedroom. It was bigger than the kitchen, the living room and her parents' room COMBINED! She stood there dumbfounded as she looked all over the elegant room that was filled with beautiful pictures and there was some jewel displayed. She saw one that lookeed familiar and was about to take a closer look at the jewel but was stopped by Sapphire's voice.

"Yellow, we are not at home but ya still wake up and crash on the floor." Yellow turned around and saw Sapphire smiling behind her.

"… Where are we?" She remembered having a dream about her landing in a tropical forest. She dream that she hid the box behind a tree once she heard a crash and the water sounds coming from the direction Sapphire went to. She was then wrap in a warm water and it felt so warm that it made her go to sleep.

She went into her pocket of her uniform and felt the thing that she hid in her pocket when she heard the crash. She grip the necklaces, she wanted to observe the necklaces when she was alone without Sapphire knowing so she pretended that she was sleeping until Sapphire left.

"You're in the Kingdom of Cymatilis, known as the kingdom of waves. The ancient language was use to name the kingdom. I don't want to bore you so I'm going straight to the point. Who are you and where did you come from? As the princess of this kingdom I order you to tell me Ohohohohohoh!" The princess's laughter reminded Yellow of the girl from Ouran highschool host club... _Renge was her name right?_

"You're a princess? Then why are ya in a pirate outfit?" Sapphire question made the brunette princess puff her cheeks.

Before the princess could reply a boy with the reddest hair she ever saw put his hand on the other girl 's shoulder and sigh. "No, she just loves dressing like this. It gives her comfort in a way."

"It is plain and simple. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that I have to wear a dress all the time." The princess's eyes told a different story. _She really wanted to wear a dress but she forcing herself to not even wear one. Why though? _

Yellow looked at her outfit and saw something shining against the sunlight on her neck. It looked like a medallion necklace with a carving on it and another necklace... it reminded her of the moon.

"SO what you name peasant? Ohohohoh." Sapphire looked like she was going to bite off the princess's head but Yellow knew that this was how the princess acted when she is comfortable with someone. _That strange. I only known her for 10 minute but I know that this is how she acts and I could read her like a book... Maybe I just know how to read people. _

Before Sapphire could curse the princess out. She decided to talk. "My name is Yellow and this is my sister Sapphire. What's you're name?"

"My name is Blue, the princess of Cymatilis, this here is my brother Silver. Don't we look alike?" The girl now known as Blue smiled a questioning smile. _She is testing us. She is determining if she could trust us. But why ask that type of question?_

"I don't think that looking alike really matters. You see, Sapphire and I aren't related by blood but we still consider ourselves as sisters. You must think the same way too." Blue analyzed Sapphire and then analyzed myself, she was trying to determine if there was any hint of false emotion on either of us.

"Okay you passed. Now let go to the kitchen. I'm starving." Blue grab Yellow by the arm and drag her into the kitchen. Sapphire and Silver followed them.

They ate lunch in the kitchen until she realized that she have to go to the bathroom. She asked Blue where the bathroom was and she told her the directions but now... she had no clue how to get back.

* * *

_That right, I panicked and started running around everywhere. Hoping that I will come across the kitchen. _She let out a sigh when she heard foot step. _Maybe that person could help me. _

She started running toward the sound and as she turn on the corner she crash into the person who was running in the hall. Yellow fell on her butt and she kinda hit her head on the floor as well.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I... I... AHHH?" She finally looked up and saw a girl with wavy brown hair (darker than Blue) that was in a ponytail. Her eyes reminded Yellow of a blue sky being mix with a stormy cloud. The girl look like she was panicking and her face was red. She looked up to where the girl was looking and saw three people that look kinda out of place. _Maybe these guys are harassing her. I had read many historical fiction about soldiers harassing the maid and servants. I will protect her. _

"Oh there you are! We better get going the princess have been looking everywhere for you." She grabs the poor confuse maid and drags her away from the three boys before they could say anything. She looks back one more time and notice that the oldest one out of the boys was looking straight at her. She was use to boys looking at her but for some reason she felt uncomfortable under his stare...

**Read and review :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**YAY Finally finish this chapter. This one was originally was going to be thrown together with another odd meeting with Gold, Black and Red and it somehow ended up pass out but i been making her pass out in my other two stories.**

**So thank you reader, followers, and people who like my stories for reading my stories and for being patient for the chapter.  
**

**Read, review, and follow i guess. I don't own pokemon!  
**

**With White and Yellow**

"Umm… who are you?" She was just saved by a blond girl who she never met before. She is the personal maid of the princess, so she should know every single maids and servants in this castle. She never once saw a blond servant. This kingdom has mostly brunette with blue eyes, if it not blue than it greyish blue. Blonds and black hair mostly come from the main land kingdoms…

_Could this girl come from the main land too! No, wait the people of Ignis is popular for their black hair. Then she can't be from Ignis. Where did she come from then? _

She looks at the blond girl with caution. _This blond girl could be an assassin who planning to end the rule of the monarchy. No that impossible the king and queen have been ruling this kingdom wonderfully. This is the time of peace. There have never been rebellions or wars in the island before. What if she not planning to kill the princess but the princes instead… This is what happens when you listen to the princess stories for over 10 years. You think everyone an assassin. She doesn't look demented or like a killer... she look like a normal little girl.  
_

The blond girl suddenly stopped, she started to look in every direction and turn around bowing. _Is she confusing me as royalty? I'm in a maid uniform so she couldn't possibly make that type of mistake. Maybe it something they do when they greet someone in her kingdom._

"My name is Yellow Sato, nice to meet you. I was with the princess earlier but it seems that I lost her. Well not actually lost her. You see I went to the bathroom but lost my way and now I can't find the way back to the kitchen."

White let out a sigh. Out of all the rooms the girl has to ask it have to be the kitchen. She is a personal maid not a kitchen servant; she never had a reason to go there. "Sorry but that's the only place I don't know where it is. I know Bubu could help. "

Before Yellow could ask who Bubu was, White grabs a blue marble from her pocket. Yellow could feel a soul in the marble. Ever since Yellow was little she was able to sense spirits and ghost. For some reason it also gave her the ability to talk to animals. She could hear a soft whisper coming from the orb. She was shock to see a life in the marble.

"Bubu, _you could come out now."_ Yellow was shock. The girl was speaking Latin and she spoke it fluently.

The blue marble turn red and a red orange light appear in the center of the marble. The marble grew as the size or of the girl palm when the red orange orb flew out of her hand and on to the. Once the light faded away a red tiny piglet with a bow around it black ears appeared. Yellow was shock that she fell on her butt, she stare at the piglet in shock and her mouth open.

White was watching the girl reaction. _Is she shock to see a familiar or shock to see different stone of marble? She actually look like a kid who was first introduce to a familiar. Could it be she from outside the castle wall? _

White at first couldn't completely trust the girl in front of her but her hostility soon turn into curiosity and then to pity. She was born outside the castle wall and live as a peasant... as a orphan. A familiar is only given to higher class because they are special. When she saw a familiar for the first time she looked like Yellow. _ It been such a long time since I went outside the wall... _

"Are you okay?" white ask.

"Yeah... I'm sorry it just I never saw anything like that before." She grabs the hair from her ponytail and began playing with it.

"Do you mean the marble or Bubu? Oh never mind, we'll talk about this later. Right not we must find the princess. You said she was in the kitchen correct. Bubu, please take us to the kitchen. Oh shoot I forgot to mention earlier my name is White. Nice to meet you too,"

* * *

2 hours earlier. Before Yellow and Sapphire fall. **( i want people to guess who the character is soo guess who! :D ( don't worry about which kingdom it is)) **

"What is a dirty peasant doing here? He practically dragging filth with him and I'm not going to clean that up!" A maid whisper harshly as she watches the boy cross through the court yard.

"Don't you know who that commoner is?" The older maid questioned. She herself was sick at the sight of the boy and would do anything to get rid of him but sadly he's special…

"No, who is he?" The younger maid just started working recently and she wasn't familiar with the people of the castle.

"He's a good for nothing peasant who is sadly one of the princess dearest friends." She sent a glare full of disgust at the boy until he was out of sight.

"No way! He is tainting the princess!" the maid shriek. What she said was what everyone in the castle, who didn't know him, had believed.

_They don't care that I heard them, nobody care when they talk about a peasant. I'm not human in their eyes, I have no feeling. I have no brain; I'm just a stupid piece of waste that is "tainting the princess." The princess… it almost time for her snack time. I better change into my butler outfit quick._

He looks up toward the sun with a big smile. He didn't care if people see him as trash or stupid, as long as his love one stand by his side and his love one is safe. He then started to turn around to change his outfit and give the princess her snack as he turned around he felt something strange. He fell on the ground on all fours as his breathing grew sharper and heavy as if he was choking on a sob that he wanted to let out. He felt the earth on his knees, hands and the tip of his foots.

The earth itself felt like a mother who is opening her arm for her child after a long separation that divided the two. The longing that coarse through his body made tears form in the corner of her eyes. The joy that spread through him as he felt a vibration that he never felt before crash into a tree.

He stood up and look towards the chains of island off the coast of Ignis, even though he didn't know where he was looking at. All he knew was the person crash in that way. A image of a woman back which was drape with white hair and was wearing a priestess 's outfit that was white and silver instead of red as a celestial light pink robe magically floats around her. The image soon faded as the earth vibrates.

He felt the earth vibrate softly and gently that only he could feel it since he had advance his earth skills above any of the earth elementalist in the kingdom. He just stood there, feeling a peace that he never felt before. He smiled one more time toward the Islands of Cymatilis.

"Diamond, Don't tell me you fell asleep standing up again! Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

"Pearl, it is unnecessary to be that loud. Oh I hope he didn't fell asleep standing, it was so hard waking him up when he does."

He turn around smiling, tears all gone and joy spread through every fiber of his body. "Good morning Pearl and Platina… I mean Princess."

* * *

**Familiar's orb: when a familiar is born they carry a orb that will only hold them. It the familiar choice if it will be a partner with someone or keep the orb to itself and be wild. It is impossible to force a familiar to be your partner because the orb is part of their soul and it their choice to reveal their orb. It impossible to steal a familiar from someone because a link has been form.  
**

**Link, sting of fate, bond- One a familiar give a person their orb the moment the person they chose touch it a immediate bond is form that tie them to that person until death do they part. Some legends say that the link is something that connect the two souls together and can never break.  
**

**If you guess Diamond then you are correct. The Sinnoh dexholders debut! Yay, I have been wanting to add Diamond for a long time. As i said before this is a short stories. **

**review if their any question!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, I truly and sorry. I finally finish my test and is ready for summer!**

**I hope this chapter was worth waiting for or at least satisfying. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or character. Read and review (Sorry for any grammar mistake in advance)**

"Here we are. You said that the last place you saw the princess was at the kitchen, correct?" White wipes off the sweats that had form on her head. She had been running all day and was near her limit. _The good news is that this girl stated that the princess was in the kitchen. Even if the princess had left the kitchen Bubu will be able to find her since the kitchen might still have the princess's scent._

"Yes… White, you don't look well. Are you sick?" When Yellow first met White she noticed that White's skin was extremely flush. White has been sweating since they had met. She assumed that it was because White had been running throughout the palace looking for Blue and when they had bump into each other the first time they met.

"No… maybe… yes, I don't know! I feel like everything is moving and I feel light headed. I will just ask the princess to heal me when we see her." White move toward the door but Yellow grab onto the hem of White's skirt. Yellow's eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"I'm sorry, but if it's not rude of me to ask, can I heal you? Bubu is really worried about your health."

White eyes grew wide. _How did she know? It was true that Bubu kept pestering about me being sick but there is no way this girl could have known that. Only I could hear Bubu's voice since she is still is still on her first stage. The only way she could know that was through Bubu's face expression. But Bubu was is her orb the first time we had met and while we were running to the kitchen Bubu was in front of us, so Yellow couldn't had saw Bubu worried expression… Maybe I'm thinking too much about this?_

While White was busy pondering on her thought, Yellow took it as a yes. She places her hand on White's head and closes her eyes to concentrate.

Something caught White attention. She was shock when she notice that Yellow's hand was on her head and she didn't even notice Yellow placing it there, but what shock her most was that she small light coming out of Yellow's hand. The light felt warm and gentle. She could tell that she was being heal since the princess had use her to practice her healing abilities, but it felt different from the princess's healing powers. She felt good as new once Yellow took her hand away.

"There we go. All better. Now you don't need to worry, Bubu." Yellow smile at Bubu.

"_Thank you. My partner can be so reckless sometime, especially when it comes to the princess. She takes her responsibility to serious." _Bubu replied, forgetting that her partner is the only one who could hear her since she was still at the beginning stage.

"Bubu, it is not like she could-"White was cut off by Yellow's giggle.

"I know what you mean. In elementary school, when my sister is racing with the other kids from school she took it really serious. She made a race with the top people from the track team and on the day of the race, she got a cold. I told her to stay home but she went anyways. Of course she won, but still we had to take her to the hospital once she got home."

Yellow practically skips to the door of the kitchen and opened it. White didn't have time to ask her on how she knew what Bubu said. White just stood at the door, frozen from shock. _Just who are you, Yellow?_

"Sapphire, Blue, Silver, are you in here?" Yellow scan the room but found no trace of them. She sighs. _Hmm where could have they gone? _Bubu came trotting down with an envelope. On the envelope was the world _Yellow_ in English.

"Oh thanks Bubu."

White broke out of trance like state and look at the letter Yellow was holding. _What are these marking? I never saw them before. _

Yellow open it and read the letter that Sapphire left. It read:

_Dear Yellow,_

_It has been over 30 minutes since you left to the damn bathroom. Blue and I are going to begin a search party for you. I left this just in case you came back to the kitchen and we were gone…_

She couldn't continue reading the letter since it changes to weird symbols that Yellow never saw before. "Uhhh ummm uhh"

"What wrong? You can't read part of the letter either?" White stare at the writing on top but she couldn't read it to save her life. She frowns as she scans the top marks again. _They look similar to the marking on the envelope._

"Yeah, I'm having problem reading after "we were gone…"."

White look utterly confuse. "The princess didn't write "we were gone." Where do you see that?"

"Right here, don't you see it. Sapphire said "_Dear Yellow, It has been over 30 minutes since you left to the damn bathroom. Blue and I are going to begin a search party for you. Silver magically disappears after you left. I left this just in case you came back to the kitchen and we were gone…"_

"That what it said? I could only read "_Hi hi. This is Blue. If you need help looking for me just find a girl with bluish grey eyes and curly brown hair in a ponytail. Her name is White and she is a real good friend of mine. Here a warning. Beware of the men with black hair. Make sure you don't mention me or let them follow you. Bye bye." _Well it a bit too late for that since you already founded me and we, sadly, already met the men with black hair that the princess had mention. Also didn't you mention that the princess was looking for me in front of them?"

"… Well let not fret on it too much. What happened happened." Yellow rub the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh. _Hopefully nothing bad would happen._

"Let go look for the princess. She couldn't have gone far." Yellow pulls on White's hand leaving with a smile. "Bubu, please find the princess's scent."

* * *

**With Sapphire and Blue**

"So let me get this straight. You are the missing princess of Silvestris. Your sister is from a place call Japan that is from another world. You had lived in Japan for most of your life believing you were Sapphire Sato. Only until the funeral of your "parent" did you realize you were not from that world and that you were the lost princess Sapphire Birch. Then your elementalist bird sent you back to this world by surprise when your power raised because you were angry at Toro since it wanted to leave Yellow alone in that world. Hmmmm not only is it a mouthful but it's hard to believe… but since I saw you fell from the sky I will believe it." Blue nodded her head.

"Yes, but I had not told Yellow about me being a princess. Heck, I don't even fully believe I'm a princess. I'm planning to find a way back, but first I want to go to the kingdom I'm supposed to be princess too. Once I found out if I'm a princess or not Yellow and I will disappear from this world… once I learn how to get back."

Sapphire and Blue had gone to look for Yellow when they noticed that it has been a long time since Yellow had left. They had searched the west corridors of the castle but saw no sign of her. They were now wondering the corridors near Blue's room. Silver was with them at one point but he mysteriously disappeared. While they were searching for Yellow, Blue had asked Sapphire on who she was, how she got here, and why is she here. Sapphire told Blue everything since she will need Blue help to find her kingdom and find a way back to Japan.

Blue smirk as she absorb the information handed to her. She had never once left the kingdom islands before. Heck she have only been to three out of fifteen islands on 'businesses'. She had always wanted to know what lies across the blue sea. Blue could use this to her advantage. "I will help you on your journey."

Sapphire eyes widen. She thought she would have to convince the princess that she was not crazy and beg her to help her on her journey. "Really?! That would be-"

"Only on one condition, you take me with you guys." Blue cross her arms with a triumph smile.

"You want to come? But you are a princess; you have a kingdom to run. Will you be able to come?"

Silence fills the halls. Only the sound of the waves could be heard. Blue put on a smirk that said 'What they won't know won't hurt them.' Sapphire didn't know if she was scared or impress by the princess thoughts.

Blue reach out her hand to confirm the deal that had transpired between the two girls, but as Sapphire was about to shake on it a girl screaming pierce through the hall. The girl scream was filled with so much fear that Blue's blood went cold. _This scream! It couldn't be…_

"White?" Blue bolts toward the girl's scream. She never heard White scream with so much horror and terror. White was not an elementalist, if she was she is still dormant. She couldn't be able to fight back at whatever harming her. She may have Bubu but with no power to give her familiar, Bubu is practically defenseless. Blue took a sharp turn and almost froze when she saw what lies in the blue marble hall.

Sapphire soon stops behind Blue. "What is that?!"

A dark shadow moves violently around Yellow and White. Yellow was shielding White for whatever attack the shadow might inflict on them. Her eyes were filled with determination to protect her new friend. Even if she had to fight something she knows nothing about. _So be it!_

White was in the ground shaking like a leaf on a cold windy day. Her eyes were filled with terror as she looks at the darkness around her. She let out a muffle cry as she clasps her hands around her mouth. She let a terrified scream as the darkness soon took form of men. Each one had no face but a cruel smile that was filled with pure madness. Bubu tried to attack one of the men who was trying to reach out to Yellow but was slap back by a black whip that was once the shadow man's hand.

Blue dash toward the darkness shaped man with anger in her eyes. "Get away from them!" With a tug of her hand the castle hall soon became flooded with water. She had burst the pipe in the castle walls. She uses the water and made a sword out of ice. She pounces on the shadow in front of Yellow and White. She pierces the shadow man's arm with all the force she could muster.

Sapphire got over her state of shock and growls as she saw another shadow man trying to reach for her sister. Fire soon envelops her hand. Toro who had been following Sapphire grew from a little chick into a size of an eagle. Sapphire sprints to her sister side and punch the shadow man in the face. "Toro, protect Yellow and the girl."

Yellow was in a state of fear. Blue cries of pain as she was thrown to the wall, Sapphire growl as she punch the shadows with her flame punches, Toro's warnings, the cries and scream of White all fell deaf to Yellow's ears. She was frozen in place. She was filled with the need to protect White but now she felt like a child who walks into a gore scene for the first time. Her bottom lip was quivering; her hand fell to her side shaking like a leaf and her eyes frozen from fear.

_Found you. Finally found you. Finally found you! FINALLY FOUND YOU!  
_

Yellow place her hand over her ear to block it out but she could still hear the demonic voice repeating the cursed chant over and over again. She wanted to grab White and run from their cursing chant. She wanted to scream, she wanted to do anything except look at the shadow that once again surround her and white in a black wall. She felt tear prickle in the corners of her eyes as sadness envelope her.

Blue pierce through over twenty of the shadow men but more seem to coming from the creaks in the wall. She shifts the ice sword back into water. With a swipe of her hand, ice daggers surrounded the princess from head to toes. She tried to pierce at the shadow wall that surrounded Yellow and White but where ever she threw the daggers at the wall it only created holes on where her daggers would have hit. She let out a cry of pain as one of the shadow man's whip pierce through her arms. "Damn it!"

Sapphire didn't know how many she had token out. She didn't know how many injuries she had obtain during the fight. Heck, she didn't even know where she was punching anymore. She could only feel the fire the flow through her hands. She could feel her body going weak. She had let her anger control her element, a grave mistake that a fire elementalist should never make.

"SAPPHIRE SAMA, WATCH OUT!"

Before she could turn around a vine had wrap around her neck. She let out a gasp as she felt the vine tighten it grip on her neck. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She tries to burn the whip but the fire in her hand were extinguish. _What going on? _

Yellow snap out of her state of shock. "Sapphire!" She look toward Blue to see if she could help but the shadow wall around them had grew darker and was getting bigger after each attack Blue sent. She watch Toro leave White and her to help Sapphire. She felt useless, she hated this feeling. _I got to do it, but will it work? I'm in another world so I do not know if it will be effective here, but I got to try._

Yellow let go of White's hands. She places her hands together and mutter a chant that she had learn in the Shinto shrine that was close to her house. Yellow could feel the sacred energy of the land flowing through her. She stood up slowly. Yellow's eyes went wide. _This land is so pure. The energy is tremendous, it even stronger than the energy from Ise Grand Shrine.* _

Blue notice that a light was emitting from behind the shadow wall. She felt shards pass by her head. A shadow man that was about to attack her from behind crumble to dust. "A little heads up doesn't hurt anyone, Silver"

Sapphire was losing air fast and was close to being unconscious. Toro had turn back to a small chick again and was pecking on the shadow man's arm. One moment she was on the brick of passing out, then the next she on the floor gasping for sweet relief of air. Beams of light were shooting out from behind the wall and hitting every shadow man in the castle. The wall vanish into silvery powder, the shadow men vanish into orbs as they flew to the heaven, and the injury that cover the people of the castle were healed.

The light soon fades away. Yellow fell on her knee gasping. She had used more power then she was use to, her body was at it limit. Sapphire ran to her side once she had regain her breath. She never saw Yellow power acted that way before. Yellow was always able to produce a small amount of light but never something like that. Yellow pass out in her sister arms.

Blue look at her arm on where she had been pierce but all was left was a blood and a hole in her favorite "business" Blue could ask them what the heck just occurred she heard footstep coming closer to the hall. She curses as she recognizes the voice that was calling for her name. If it looks like she had been trouble her plan on getting out of the castle will be over. "Shit, we got to get out quickly."

With that she grabs White's hands and jump out of the window that was destroyed during the fight. Silver soon follow suit and jump out the window. Sapphire was shock that they jump out a window but since she had practically made a deal with the princess she would trust her. With that in mind, she pick up Yellow and jump out the window.

* * *

"Damn it, one moment we actually doing something fun and being attacked by the Shadows and the next thing they're gone. Now we got to find the mischievous bratty princess. We came here on boring business, and now we are on boring guard duty. Oi Red, are you even listening to me!"

Red sigh as examine the halls. "I am, but what could we do about it. Blue is always the type to cause trouble. If we don't find her, who know what trouble she might land herself in... I wonder if there any more of those shadow things around." With that Red dash of trying to find any leftover shadows.

"I don't know who Red looking for, the princess or the shadow. What do you think Black? Black?" Gold turn around and saw that Black wasn't behind him.

"Princes, I think I found something important." Black was three hallways ahead and he was waving his arms frantically. Both Red and Gold ran toward Black.

"Is it a shadow?" You could practically see the excitement in there eyes.

Black sighs disappointedly. "Sadly no but follow me. I think someone was having a serious fight over here." Black bolts down the hall. Red and Gold gave each other questioning glances before they follow Black.

The further they went down the hall the more water they saw. Black stop abruptly in the near the end of the hall where there was melting ice shards all over the floor and walls. There was a huge hole on the wall where pipes were leaking water. There were numerous windows shattered and most of the floor was full with scratches. What caught their attention was the silver substance that was form in a circle. There was a moonlight white scorch mark in the circle of silvery substance. All over the floor was small version of the scorch mark. On the wall and floor was black scorch marks.

Gold pointed to the moonlight white scorch mark on the sea blue marble floor."Red, don't these look like the mark on where those shadows disappeared back in the main hall? There seem to be a lot of scorch mark around here. I wonder who was fighting here. They must have saw more action that we saw."

"From the look of it it seem that there was a water or ice elementalist and a fire elementalist fighting in these hall. We live in the kingdom of fire elementalist but no fire is able to leave such a white scorch mark. Not even Red's lightning could leave something like this."

Red bends down and grab a small sample bottle from the red satchel that was tied on his pants. He place some of the silver substance in the bottle. "Hey Gold, do you remember that girl that kick you in the face last month because she was thought you were robbing the castle?"

"Crystal? What about her?" Gold gave his brother a confuse look. He grimaces as he remembers that day at the ball that was being held in their kingdom.

"Do you remember what kingdom she was from? I kinda forgot." Red scratches his neck out of habit with a big goofy smile that seem to be plastered to his face.

"Prince, if you had forgotten what kingdom she was from then you must have also forgotten that she is the princess to the Kingdom of Glacies." Black smile as his long term friend froze and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, that makes it much easier." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red familiar orb. "Pika, can you do me a favor? Can you send this bottle to the princess of Glacies and ask her to find out what this substance is?" A bright red flash brighten the hall and a fire phoenix the size of a hawk grab the bottle and went to the direction of the kingdom of Glacies.

"Why are you giving something for the Ice queen?"

Red smile at his brother. "Her kingdom is the leading kingdom in technology. She will be able to determine what the substance is and will not let anyone get there hand on the information. She will most likely reply immediately and we could discuss what occurred here. Now we must block off this hall way and have an audience with the king."

**I have finish. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review if you could.**


End file.
